What Happened to Her?
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: Ten Years Later: What happened to Rin? Where is she and what has she done so far? Is she stil with Sesshomaru and Jaken? Basically a ten years later story of Rin, but in normal POV. Story is better than the summary.
1. Only You, My Lord

**A/N: I thought it would be interesting to write a story like this. As I mentioned in my profile, I tried to write a fic just like this on another account, but it didn't do too good so I'm trying again. I always thought Rin would be an interesting character to write about... so I'm trying it! I'm also using a lot of the ideas I had in it before, too. So if you happened to read the first and only chapter of the story "The Chronicles of Rin" then it's just like that.**

**"What Happened to Her?"**

**By: Shades of Midnight-26 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha.**

* * *

The moonlight reflected into the ocean, the night of the crescent shaped moon. Sesshomaru had been quiet, as usual, as Rin and Jaken followed faithfully behind him. Jaken let out the few mumbles of complaints, but immediately stopped whenever Sesshomaru turned around to give him a warning glance. 

Rin, on the other hand, had been keeping herself busy by following her Lord Sesshomaru steps exactly. Because they were on the beach, his footprints were embedded in the sand as he walked and Rin, not far behind, kept up and stepped in all of his footprints. They kept on walking like that till Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop and turned around to look at Rin solemnly.

"Rin." He said to get her attention.

"Yes my Lord?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Stop it. You're walking has become a nuesense." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said cheerfully. He turned back around and started to walk again. Rin looked down at the sandy beach below her and there was a shell. It wasn't an ordinary shell, but one that was in the shape of a conch and was a very bright red, "Look Master Jaken!" Rin said happily as she held up the shell.

"Stupid girl. If that's what amuses you..." Jaken trailed off and continued to follow Sesshomaru. Rin then held up the shell to the moon and smiled.

_Ten Years Later..._

Rin was sitting on the edge of a cliff. To be exact, there was a rock perched on the edge so one could see over all the land. Rin was on that rock. She held up the red shell to the crescent moon again for the nth time in her life, then pocketed it. Jaken was with her while Sesshomaru was... well some where else. He never told them where he went. He always just told them to wait and not to go too far, and sometimes wait with Ah and Un.

"Rin! How can you be looking at a stupid shell at a time like this! The Lord has not returned yet!" Jaken yelled in panic.

"Relax Master Jaken. He'll be back. You panic every time he leaves, but he always returns." Rin said, sounding a little annoyed. Throughout all of the years, she stayed by Sesshomaru's side and same with him for her.

A while back, about seven years ago, Naraku was slain by Inuyasha and all of his friends. You can imagine Sesshomaru's anger at the news that he hadn't been invited to help kill the man who betrayed him. There was one good thing that came out of it for Sesshomaru, and that would be Kagura. She was free from Naraku's spell and was able to go where she pleased. The two, meaning Sesshomaru and Kagura, had become rather close combats in the three years between the time he met up with Rin, to the time that Naraku was killed.

Eventually after the death of Naraku, Kagura started to travel with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Rin and Kagura had become very close, like sisters almost. Rin even trained under Kagura on battle strategies, while she trained with Sesshomaru on how to wield a sword. Over the years, Rin had become a master swordsman. Not only that, but traveling with such stubborn people, she picked up an attitude herself. Lucky for her, though, she knew when to use it (With Master Jaken mostly.) and when not to use it. (NEVER with Lord Sesshomaru. Although she wouldn't think to give him attitude after all he's done for her, any ways.)

Rin wasn't the only one Kagura had become even closer to. Sesshomaru and Kagura were always together, no matter what. He never told Kagura to wait behind. Whether that be because he knew she could handle whatever he went to do, or because he liked her company which was very unlikely.

Although it had become clear to Rin that it was for the second reason just as much, if not more, than the first reason. It all became clear to her at the time of Kagura's death. Rin had, until that time, never seen Sesshomaru show any emotion whatsoever. But when Kagura was killed by Inuyasha, she could see something in his eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly, whether it be rage, sorrow, or guilt that he couldn't protect her, but it was something.

After that expeirence at the age of fifteen, she knew that Sesshomaru would then devote the rest of his time to killing Inuyasha. And so would Rin. That was the second time she had experienced death, the first being with her family. Kagura had become Rin's new family, other than Sesshomaru and Jaken. She wouldn't let it go unnoticed that Inuyasha killed Kagura. She would avenge Kagura if it killed her. After all, Kagura was the one that taught her if something is worth giving your life for, then be ready to do so.

There were a few other people Rin had grown close to. Lucky for her, they were people who Sesshomaru didn't mind himself, either. She had always stayed close to Kohaku. The only problem Sesshomaru had with him was that he fought for Inuyasha a lot, other than that, Sesshomaru saw him as a strong fighter and good example for how Rin should fight; ruthlessly. Although they had kept pretty close, Rin hadn't seen him in the past two years. She hoped he was okay, but always had doubt in her mind because of what happened to Kagura.

There was also someone else. Her name was Kayane. From what Rin could tell, Sesshomaru liked having this girl hang around with Rin a lot. He probably liked her even more because she was a demon. She was a very wise demon as well. She was a demon of the lions. Kayane had very long yellow hair with cat ears and long bangs and was older than Rin, probably by a few years, but with her being a demon, it might be a few hundred years. Her eyes were like cat eyes; green with a line in the middle for the pupil. Kayane was very much like Sesshomaru. She was very strong and didn't talk too much. She always had a serious expression and yet, she always had a lost look, as if to be searching for something. She was also a very good swordsman, but most of the time, just used her claws because their power alone could defeat anyone that got in her way. If she had to get out her sword, you must be good competitor.

O-O-O-O

The next day, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken all started to travel again. To Jaken and Rin it seemed aimlessly, but little did they know, they had a destination. They soon met up with some unwelcome guests.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spat with hate. Inuyasha hadn't changed at all, and Kagome hadn't so much either other than a new school uniform for college. Shippo had grown quiet a bit, and Sango and Miroku had stayed the exact same, besides the fact that Miroku no longer had a wind tunnel. But there was someone else with them who Rin didn't recognize. A boy... her age? Older probably. Yeah, definitely older.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru. Haven't seen you in a while." Inuyasha replied while he started to unsheathe Tetsuiga.

"Don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that. Especially not after what you did!" Rin yelled. She already had her sword unsheathed and was standing in a such a way that was ready for anything.

"Rin, that's enough." Sesshomaru told her, "I'll handle Inuyasha. You and Jaken hold off the rest."

"Yes my Lord." Rin replied. Immediately the boy who looked older than Rin jumped at her, but she dodged, "So you're into playing dirty?" She then started to swing her sword at him, _'I recognize his moves... and his face. Who is he? Why is he so familiar to me?'_ She thought. She then knocked his weapons out of his hands, and was able to pin him to the ground, "Gotcha!" She said and smiled.

"You're still better than me, Rin." He said. Rin gave him a look.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She spat.

"It's only been two years, I can't be that different." He told her. Rin's eyes widened.

"Ko-Kohaku?" She asked. He nodded, "I'm so stupid! How did I not know?!" She yelled with happiness. She then hugged him with a lot of force witch made him feel... well embarrassed because they were on the ground, hugging, and his sister and brother in-law and close friends were right there. She then immediately stopped hugging him and got back up with her sword in her hand, "I'm sorry Kohaku, but right now you're the enemy. Inuyasha killed Kagura. I need to avenge her! Anyone who is working with him becomes my enemy!" She yelled.

"Inuyasha saved my sister's life more times than I can count. Anyone who works against him is my enemy." He replied and smirked. They kept fighting a little while longer till Sesshomaru called her and Jaken over and told them to stop.

"I have no need to waste any more time with them." Sesshomaru said as they left.

O-O-O-O

Later that day, while Jaken was looking for food, Rin and Sesshomaru found a good place to practice and train. It was a large field with a waterfall at the end of it. They practiced and sparred for a little bit while Sesshomaru corrected Rin as they went along. When they were done, they went over by the rocks that embedded the waterfall and sat. Sesshomaru remained standing, while Rin sat Indian style on one of he rocks and dipped her hands in the water.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said with his powerful voice.

"What is it, my Lord?" She replied and turned around to look at him.

"That boy, he was Kohaku, wasn't he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes he was. Why do you ask?" Rin wondered.

"What were you thinking, when you embraced him?" Rin blushed a little.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would bring that up, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled sheepishly, "I'm not sure. I guess I got excited at first. I haven't seen Kohaku in years. I remembered right away that he was our enemy, though." Rin told him.

"Do you trust him?" Rin thought for a minute. She remembered everything that Kagura told her, about the enemy. You shouldn't trust them, but was Kohaku an exception? Rin then made up her mind. She shook her head.

"No, I do not trust him. I've decided," She paused for a second, "that I only trust you, my Lord!" She said and smiled. And, for the first time since Kagura died, she thought she saw the smallest glimpse of at least a happy smirk on Lord Sesshomaru's face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was just an introductory chapter to explain things. I guess it got kind of long, though! So any ways, thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Old Bonds and Awoken Memories

**A/N: Okay so... uh, yeah! This is chapter two! I apologize in advanced if I make Kohaku OOC. It's kind of hard to know his character for a few reasons: A. He's hardly in any episodes. B. The episodes he is in are mostly when he's taken over by Naraku. And C. He's ten years older now! Okay so with that, thank you for the reviews and... well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"'Bout time you showed up!" Rin yelled as she saw a figure in the distance. 

"Shut up." The figure muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault you had to sneak away to FINALLY see me again!"

"You talkin' to me about sneakin' away? You're the one who chose to come out this far in the woods!" If you hadn't guessed it, the "figure" Rin was arguing with happened to be Kohaku.

"Lord Sesshomaru left and it was the only way Master Jaken wouldn't follow. He hates going through the forest." They were right on the outside of the clearing of the woods. It was basically just a grassy plain like the one that holds the Bone Eater's Well, except with no well, and no other woods surrounding it besides the ones that laid behind them. Rin was sitting on the ground, one leg crossed over the other, with her hands behind her back for support. Kohaku came and sat next to her in the same way, only his legs were uncrossed.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Kohaku asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin questioned back in a sly tone.

"I haven't seen you in two years! I couldn't even find you! You can't tell me you weren't up to anything." Kohaku said.

"I guess..." Rin dragged on, "Hmm... I did a few things, actually."

"Like..."

"Like, I" Rin paused for a second and her face dropped, "I visited my parent's grave." She sadly as she then pulled her legs back and held them with her hands. She rested her chin on her knees.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said." She cut him off, "But I had to. I couldn't help it." A long time ago, when Rin was about twelve, she went back to her town. She saw her parent's grave, while in the middle of a battle, and immediately burst into tears. She couldn't help it. It was the first time she'd seen their graves since she had been traveling with Sesshomaru. Although in the midst of battle with a strong demon, it had thrown her mind some where else. She couldn't defend herself, therefore, had gotten hurt badly by the poison claw of the bear-like demon. She still has a deep scar on her left shoulder, where it had happened. She vowed never to go back so she wouldn't have to face the pain of her two losses; her parents, and the confidence she held in herself.

"Don't forget," Kohaku started, "you're not the only one who's lost their parents."

"I know it isn't easy for you, either. You were older, you understood what they meant, more than I understood. But you also lost everything. If anything, I should feel sorry for you, not the opposite." Rin said. She looked into the distance which held bare land. There were many clouds overhead and she had felt a few raindrops earlier.

"Everyone needs someone, Rin. I don't mind being here for you." He said.

"But, it shouldn't be like that!" She argued, "I shouldn't need to have someone to look out for me or someone who I should lean on. I put that trust in Kagura and look what happened."

"So, it's not that you don't want someone to be there for you."

"Huh?" She said in a questioning way.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to lose someone who you're close to." He replied, "It's only natural that you would be afraid, though. I mean, you've already been through so much and you're only seventeen."

"Eighteen." She corrected.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's okay for you to get close to me. I won't leave you. You don't have to trust me, you don't even have to like me. I'm just someone who can be there for you." Kohaku told her.

"Thank you, Kohaku. It means a lot to me." She replied. Rin forgot what is was like to have Kohaku as a friend. She knew that they could never be close. They had even talked about what would happen if they got closer or became more than just friends.

_Flashback..._

"_Kohaku, there's something we need to talk about." A fifteen year old Rin said._

"_Yeah?" He asked. They were in a field right outside of the village Kohaku was staying at. It was late at night._

"_Well, our relationship." She replied. He blushed a little, "I was just thinking, I want to know how you feel about me. Honestly."_

"_Honestly," He replied, "I see you as a great friend. Someone who I love, but as a friend, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I feel the same about you." She replied. Both of their answers were as truthful as it gets, and yet there was still that disappointment they couldn't understand, "After all, if we did feel more for each other, we could never be more."_

"_I understand, we can hardly even meet together with our friends being around, let alone be in such a relationship where most people see each other everyday." Kohaku said._

"_Yeah! I was thinking the same thing. I just wanted to bring it up so we would be clear." Rin replied._

_Flashback Over..._

"So, what have you been doing?" Rin asked.

"I met this girl," Kohaku started.

"Ooh!" Rin said, "Do you _like _her?"

"What!? No!" Kohaku yelled, innocently. Although, he was blushing.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey I'm serious!" Kohaku told her, "She said she knows you." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh really?" Rin asked. She then laid on her stomach and held her head up in her hands, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kayane." Rin then looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know her. I find it surprising that she actually got to know you, though. The only reason she knows me is because of Lord Sesshomaru." Rin told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, just because he's a demon and she's a demon. She found us, though. She was looking for Lord Sesshomaru to help her. You know, become her ally and all. He refused considering it was after Kagura had died, but they still stayed in close contact."

"So because I'm not a demon, I shouldn't be able to know her? What about you? You're not a demon!"

"Kohaku, that's not what I said." Rin replied, "I was just thinking it was unusual for her to get to know you because she's quiet and strong, like Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean it because you're not a demon." She paused, "I hardly even know her myself and I've seen her a lot more than you." All of a sudden, there was thunder from the sky and rain started to fall.

"So, what now?" Kohaku asked as they looked up at the sky.

"Can I ask you something else?" Rin said, quiet and very... well, serious.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you didn't lose everything?" Rin asked.

"Rin..." He said, a little taken back. Rin was never like this. She was always strong and bold and never let anything get in her way. But now... now she was open and vulnerable, "But, I haven't lost everything. When I think I have, I just remember the things I still have and the things that are most important, like my sister and my friends, and you."

"Yeah, but I don't have all the friends you have. Of course I have Lord Sesshomaru, and sometimes Master Jaken, and you, too. But, that's all I have! I mean, Kayane also, but I'm not really that close to her. I guess I just mean that I really miss Kagura... and my parents." Rin told him.

"Funny that even through all this rain, I can still see you're crying." Kohaku smiled.

"Shut up." She said and that started to cry more.

"Hey, uh, don't cry! Come on, Rin!" Kohaku told her.

"I know it's stupid of me to just miss them now, I mean, but I've been thinking about my parents a lot, after I went home." Rin told him, "I can hardly even remember them! Why do I miss them?"

"I know how you feel. I have to! The only thing I remember about my dad is watching him die." Kohaku said. His bangs covered his eyes (A/N: In that weird, depressed anime way...) as he looked down at the ground.

"Kohaku..." Rin said sadly as she crawled on her knees closer to him then stuck her head right by his, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Rin apologized.

"It's not your fault." Kohaku tried to tell her, "Being with Sesshomaru for so long really has made you guilty, hasn't it?" He joked.

"Don't blame it on him. I probably would have been that way without him any ways." Rin paused, "Um, Kohaku?" She asked for the nth time that day.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for uh, well just being here. It means a lot to me. That's why I asked you to come. I needed someone I could talk to about this. Someone who I could relate to." Rin told him.

"Why wouldn't I come? I mean, you are my enemy, but outside the battlefield, my most trusted friend."

O-O-O-O

"Rin! Where have you been?! I demand to know!" Jaken yelled, trying to prove his authority over the girl.

"Master Jaken, please! I was just in the forest looking for food. Here's what I found, you can have it. I'm not hungry." She said simply as she threw some berries on the ground for Jaken to eat. His eyes lit up as he stared at the berries.

"That was most kind of you, Rin." Jaken said as he dug into the berries. Rin always did that when she went of on her own. It distracted him from being angry at her. Just then, Rin started to unsheathe her sword, "Huh? Wait! What are you doing with that!? No! No! I don't want to die!" Jaken cowered.

"I'm not going to kill you, okay? I'm just practicing." Rin told Jaken. Unlike Sesshomaru's Tensaiga or Inuyasha's Tetsuiga, Rin's sword had no special technique or power. This was probably because it was not wielded by Totosai. So Rin had to make her own techniques from what Sesshomaru had taught her. She was very good at jumping and doing acrobatic type movements so once she figured out how to interpret that into her fighting, she became very good and very fast.

She pretended as if she were fighting something that were really there. She backed up at first and pivoted her left foot, then jumped up, landed on her hands, and fell down gracefully. She then held her sword back over her head with her right hand, and her left hand out, "That's one I've been working on, Master Jaken."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, a bad ending. I haven't been working as hard as I'd like on this one, it feels kind of wasted. I'll just have to work more then! Okay so, you know the drill, hit that little tiny review button! Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: I'm sorry I took a while to update. Things have come up and I've been busy. But, hey! Here it is! Thank you for the reviews! I think that I'll actually start what I had in mind for the story in this chapter. Any ways, I don't really have anything else to say, so here's chapter three!  
**

* * *

Once again, Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken alone. They were right below some mountains and right outside a small village. Sesshomaru said he would go into the mountains, but didn't specify why exactly. He just said it was "something that doesn't concern you two.". 

"Master Jaken, I think I'll go into the village to get us a place to stay." Rin told him.

"Oh! That is most kind of you, Rin." Jaken said thankfully, "I really am sick of sleeping on the ground." He then rubbed his back.

"Yeah yeah, but remember your my master, not the other way around." Rin reminded as she giggled a little. She walked down into the village. She found out ways, over the past years, to scam her way into getting a place for the night. (A/N: She takes after Miroku in a way...)

When she found a suitable place, she called a demon down from the mountain with a simple whistle that Kagura had gotten her. Well, actually Rin had found it and given it to Kagura, but she said she had no use for it. So Rin kept it for herself. A very large serpent demon came down from the mountain and Rin watched as the people started to run for their lives, _'What cowards. It's not even that bad!'_ She thought.

She took out her sword and ran up to slay the demon. _'I've dreamed of scarier demons!'_ She then used the techniques that she and Sesshomaru have been working on. Even though the demon wasn't very strong and had no use for such advanced techniques, it was still good practice. Once she had finished, a man came out of one of the houses to thank her.

"We are in your debt." He said, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Actually," Rin started slowly, "my friend and I have been looking for a place to stay tonight. If you have a place for us, that would be enough."

"Of course!" The man said, "We would be pleased if you stayed with us." He then led her to a very nice house and got both of them two different rooms. Rin didn't spend much time in her room, though. She wanted to find Lord Sesshomaru, even though she knew he'd be angry at her.

O-O-O-O

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. She was outside and traveling up the mountains. She looked around at her surroundings; many trees and tree roots. The path was ridged and barely visible to those without a keen eye. It seemed to disappear within it's heavily wooded surroundings, of course, it was in the dead of night as well, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin kept walking till she felt something grab her ankle. She tripped over whatever it was and then took out her sword to slay it. She then laughed to herself, realizing it was just a tree root coming up from the ground and then growing back in. She took her ankle out and stood up, only to fall back down. She cursed under her breath and then sat against the tree who's root it was, "Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me!" She called louder.

"Rin?" A voice asked. It wasn't Sesshomaru's voice, but instead the voice of a young woman.

"Whose there?" Rin asked angrily, trying to prove herself, as she held up her sword.

"It's Kagome." The voice said, "Remember? I travel with Inuyasha." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"I want to help you."

"How do I know?!" Rin yelled at her, "Inuyasha killed Kagura. How do I know he won't do the same for me?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "So-So that's what this is about!"

"What?" Rin asked coldly.

"Why you were always angry and always wanted revenge on him." Kagome replied.

"Of course it was!"

"Rin, please let me help you." Kagome pleaded, "Besides, no one else is here."

"Lord Sesshomaru is up in the mountains! He can help me when he comes back down!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. And Kagura... I can explain things. Please." She pleaded once more. Rin searched her eyes to look for anything that represented betrayal, but only found guilt and sadness.

"Alright." She agreed. Kagome went over and wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulder to help her up, and then Rin put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "So why are you alone, any ways?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kagome replied. Rin averted her gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru always leaves Master Jaken and I alone."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault any ways! I don't really mind. I just wish he would tell us what he was doing more often."

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I do understand how you must feel." Kagome smiled a little at the end.

"Thank you. But may I ask why you're out here, alone like this?"

"I'm out here just because. I wanted to take a walk is all. Inuyasha wanted to come, but I told him no. I'm fine."

"He sounds like a good friend to you." Rin said simply with a blank expression.

"Rin, you need to understand, it wasn't his fault he killed Kagura. He didn't mean to." Kagome said.

"Then whose fault was it?! What did he mean to do!?" Rin yelled.

"Kagura... she injured him. Badly. He was left without his Tetsuiga, and because of that, he transformed into a full fledged demon. When he's a demon, he doesn't even know who he is, how could he have known who Kagura was?" Kagome paused to see if Rin would say anything. When she didn't, Kagome continued, "When Inuyasha becomes demon, so does his spirit. All he wants to do is kill, even if that means his own death. He didn't mean it, he hates becoming demon. He forgets everything and everyone. Rin, please understand, he never meant to kill Kagura."

"I-I don't know." Rin said simply. She had tears in her eyes, "I'm not supposed to trust you, but... I really want to believe that's true."

"It is true! I know you weren't there to witness it, but ask someone who was there." Kagome told her.

"But who?! I can't ask any of your friends, they're friends with Inuyasha as well." Rin then paused for a second as her eyes widened, "Kohaku!" She said excitedly, "Was he there?"

"I can't remember... I think so." Kagome replied.

"I'll ask Kohaku. I know it... I know it in my heart that I can believe him, even though I'll never be able to fully trust him."

O-O-O-O

Kagome took Rin down the mountain and it turned out that they were staying in the same village. Kagome helped with Rin's ankle by wrapping it up, and then Rin asked to speak to Kohaku. They walked, or in Rin's case, limped over to the porch of the house and sat.

"So..." Kohaku tried to start a conversation.

"I'm not here to talk about nothing." Rin said simply, sadness in her voice, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"Were... were you there... when Kagura died?" Rin asked.

"Rin." Kohaku said simply. He closed his eyes and sighed then opened them and looked at the sky, "Yes, I was."

"So then, you can tell me if Inuyasha killing her was an accident or not, right?" Rin asked again.

"I suppose Kagome told you, when you came down the mountain." Rin nodded, "I have no doubt in my mind that whatever she told you was true. She isn't known to lie to anyone too easy."

"But I want to know what you think. Was it or not?" Rin asked, almost pleading.

"So, you do believe her?"

"Huh?" Rin asked, confused.

"You just want my opinion, if I think it was an accident."

"I didn't say that! I just want to know if it was or wasn't! I don't care what you think about this!" Rin yelled, trying to prove her point of this.

"Yes you do. You wouldn't ask me then." Kohaku told her.

"Yes I would. I trust you more than Kagome. I trust you more than anybody except for Lord Sesshomaru. I just wanted to know the truth about it. If I really should devote my life to wanting vengeance on Inuyasha or not."

"I know that only you can make that decision, but since you want my opinion so much, I guess I should tell you." Kohaku paused, "I think he didn't mean it. Inuyasha isn't the type who would just go around and kill for no reason. Don't get me wrong, I think he did have reason to kill Kagura, but I still don't think he would have, besides the fact that he was full demon and he didn't know any better."

"So you think the same as Kagome?"

"I guess so."

"Okay then." Rin said as she pulled her knees into her chin.

"So what do you think?" Kohaku asked.

"I guess it was an accident, but..." Rin trailed off then shook her head, "nevermind."

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"It's nothing. I was just... I was just thinking that changes my perspective on everything now. Whether it was an accident or not, he still killed her. I don't know what to do. I can't ask Lord Sesshomaru because he'd say to kill him any ways." Rin closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm fine." She said and smiled slightly, "Thank you, though." Rin looked back at Inuyasha and the rest. She saw him steal something from Shippo (Ten years and nothing has changed) and then turned back around, "I guess I don't need to kill him any more."

"But what about Sesshomaru? You follow him and help him."

"Well then if he tries to kill Inuyasha, I will simply tell him that he has done me no harm, and if Lord Sesshomaru gets angry, I will apologize then walk away." Rin told Kohaku, sternly.

"A-Are you sure it's worth losing him over?"

"I think it's time that Lord Sesshomaru start to realize that I'm independent. If he doesn't like that, then I guess I shouldn't be traveling with him any more." Rin said sadly, "I'm not going to lie, I would be greatly sadden if he didn't accept me any more, but it can't be helped."

"That's very noble of you."

"Thank you." Rin then got up and, with Kohaku's help because of her ankle, walked inside with everyone.

"Rin!" Kagome said, surprised, then got up to take Kohaku's place to help her.

"Thank you, Kagome." Rin said gratefully.

"Maybe you should take it easy and stay here with us tonight." Kagome suggested. Rin looked at her with wide eyes. Even knowing that Rin might still want to kill Inuyasha hasn't changed her one bit. Kagome still helps her like any other person. Rin finally nodded.

"I think I will. Thank you, again." Rin said happily. Sango looked at Kagome with concern.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sango asked, trying to hint that Rin was on Sesshomaru's side.

"No, it's alright." Rin said right away, "I do not want Inuyasha dead. I did before, but I have made up my mind that he has done nothing to me on purpose."

Sango still looked a little apprehensive, but Kohaku gave her a look saying that it was alright.

O-O-O-O

"Inuyasha, why did you go?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha had, once again, gone to see Kikyo. That's why she was walking in the mountain, when she found Rin and why she told Inuyasha not to come.

"I told you. I didn't go to see her. She came to see me." Inuyasha tried to tell her. It was true, Kikyo had come to see Inuyasha and Kagome saw them together. But Inuyasha _did_ want Kikyo to stay.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha backed away for a second; she scared him when she was like that.

"W-What?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? About you and Kikyo, I mean." She asked.

"You already know everything." He told her. Kagome shook her head.

"I mean, do-do you still love her?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I don't know. I can never forget her, but I feel like I don't even know her any more."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, sympathetically, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha blushed.

"For what?" He asked obnoxiously as he turned his head so he didn't have to face her.

"You don't have to pretend. I know how you must feel." Kagome told him.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled a little.

"You're so stubborn." She said as she moved over by him, then leaned against him. He blushed.

"Are you still mad?" He asked. Kagome didn't say anything at first.

"No, I guess not." She replied as she snuggled into him more. Inuyasha smiled, then rested his head on hers.

_'Thank you, Kagome.' _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I turned people off with the ending, but I really wanted to add that! Um... also I'm sorry if you like Inuyasha and Kikyo. I'm not necessarily a Kikyo hater, I just like Inuyasha and Kagome better. Okay so that's it! Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
